WWW.Ashdaman.Mistyrulz.com
by Razor Raven
Summary: Rated PG to be on the safe side, Ash, Misty, Brock, & Pikachu have a web site where they try to sell new Pokemon merchandise! Read and Rate!


WWW.Ashdaman.Mistyrulz.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I am not Satoshi Tajiri, I am merely a devoted fan who writes stories, Okay?  
  
This is not an actual website, I made this up for a mini-fic, the gang is selling new Pokemon merchandise, enjoy!  
  
Ash: "What's on the list today, Misty?"  
  
Brock: (Seen in backround at computer, logged on)  
  
Misty: "First up, I would like to introduce the "Kallet!" Ash: "Huh? Kallet?"  
  
Misty: "It's a combination of a katana and a mallet! check it out! It's made of titanium to make it stronger, but it's hollow, it can be wielded with great ease! Also the head is coated with rubber to make it more effective but less damaging!"  
  
Ash: "Hmmm, looks like the curved handle cuts down on wind resistance, allowing more force!"  
  
Misty: "Exactly! An orders, Brock?" Brock: "A ton!"  
  
Misty: "What have you got, Ash?"  
  
Ash: "A book I wrote myself, called "An out of body experience." It's from when I was turned into a ghost at Lavender Town!"  
  
(Holds up book: An out of body experience, By Ash Ketchum, it show Ash holding Misty up by the waist)  
  
Misty: (Eyes narrow) "More like an out-of-mind experience"  
  
Ash: (Leers at Misty) "Last night was an out-of-mind experience, wouldn't ya say?"  
  
Misty: (Blushes) Brock: (Spits his Pepsi all over the screen)  
  
Brock: "How could you!? That's immoral! I can't believe you would do that! Ash, what if your mother had found out!?"  
  
Ash: "Mom knows Misty and I kiss!"  
  
Brock: "Uh, kiss?"  
  
Misty: "Last night I taught Ash how to French Kiss, Ash is really good, he put me out for 5 minutes on the first try!"  
  
Brock: "Uh, and speaking of books! I would like to introduce my own book, "The secrets of Love and Heartache, by Brock Slate" I will sell this wonderful book for only-(Cut of by the new Kallet from Misty)  
  
Misty: "Ash, you have something else to show our customers?"  
  
Ash: "Yes" (Pulls out Goldeen outfit) "Fellow guys, wouldn't you like to see your girl wearing this? I know I did, isn't a real cute outfit? for only-(Misty knocks him aside, blushing)  
  
Misty: "And as our last product for today, ladies! Call within the next hour and recieve a kiss from the cutest, kindest, bravest, toughest, most charming, most passionate, coolest-"  
  
Brock: "Awww, thanks Misty."  
  
Misty: (Ignoring Brock) "Most huggable, most kissable Pokemon Master to-be, Ash Ketchum!" (Pulls a blushing Ash onscreen)  
  
Brock: (Falls over Anime style) "Awww, man!"  
  
Ash: "But Misty!" Misty: (Kisses him) "People will pay to have THAT, and I trust you, c'mon, pleeeaaaase? For me?"  
  
Ash: "Okay, Mist" Misty: "Thanks, Ashy"  
  
Brock: "We have an email for that here, from, SongOfLugia, she says: "Ash, my love, we have kissed before, I would like to share the passion again."  
  
Misty: (Shakes her head) "Melody is such a flirt"  
Ash: "Not as big a flirt as you"  
Misty: (Opens her mouth to protest)  
Ash: (French Kisses her)  
  
Brock: (Sweatdrops) "Okay, here's one from BigBaseballFan, she says: "Ash is older than me, one thing that attracts me, he's also brave, cute, and I can see he's a great kisser! Hi Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
Brock: "Ooh, CrimsonKimono says: "Ash, you were a worthy opponent, but I couldn't help but notice how attractive you are, one kiss, that's all I ask!"  
  
Brock: "Hmmmm, GaryDaMan says: "Ash is a looser, who wants to kiss him!?!?"  
  
Ash/Misty: "GARY!! FLAME HIM FLAME HIM!!"  
  
Brock: "Flame on!" (He flames GaryDaMan)  
  
Brock: "Message from DancewithMe, DancewithMe says: "Ash, surely you will lend your girl to me for one dance followed by a kiss?"  
  
Misty: "Sorry, Rudy, this is about Kissing Ash, only, and I only date Ash."  
  
Brock: "Another message from DancewithMe, he says: "Awww, screw it, then"  
  
Brock: "BrockdaRock says: "I smell what the Brock is cooking, I want what he's cooking, he is cooking up a big nigh-(Intervenence from "Kallet")  
  
Misty: "Stop writing messages to yourself!"  
Ash: "Yeah, we know all about your multiple alias! PewterPal, or maybe BreederofLOVE!"  
  
Brock: "Can't a guy have a hobby!?!? Oh, hey! A message from HanagumiBlueGirlz, here it is: "Misty, like, when are you and Ash totally gonna go on a date? Like, you two are such a cute couple, and Ash is a totally great boyfriend!"  
  
Misty: "Uh, next!"  
  
Brock: "Our final message is from: MaidenPeakMade, she says: "Ash, I love you so much, I was hoping for some time alone with you at Maiden's Peak, just the two of us!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika Pika ChuPi Pi Pi Pi!!" (And Pika makes three!)  
  
Ash: "Sorry, Pikachu, just me and Misty" (Kisses Misty)  
  
Brock: "Why can't I ever get a date?"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikach ChuPiChuPi Pik Chupika!" (Great girls like Misty are attracted to guys with personality)  
  
Brock: "Absolutely, no wonder I can't get a date" (He doesn't know what Pikachu just said :D )  
  
Pikachu: "Pikahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Brock: (Turns off camera)  
  
By the way, Hana means flower, and Gumi means Group, and Cerulean means blue 


End file.
